Charmed we meet again!
by lynettesdaughter
Summary: The charmed ones are given their new charges...themselves      If you like the first chapter, i'll carry on.
1. Chapter 1

Ooc: Thought I would write a little story about the characters of charmed…and their close encounter of meeting themselves…

The smell of pancakes cooking filled the Halliwell manor; it drifted up the stairs and was met by Paige walking slowly down the steps with her fluffy slippers dragging down each step as she moved from one to another. Her hand rested on the banister as she used it to lean against, she had been living there now for over three years and felt the manor was finally home to her.  
>"Morning sweetie…" Phoebe's voice cut through the air as did the morning traffic from outside before the front door slammed shut.<br>"Morning" Paige answered quietly as she returned a small smile to her bubbly sister who seemed to skip into the hallway and passed her into the kitchen.  
>"Guess the news….I'm so excited" Phoebe chatted away, her voice rose and rose until was a high pitched squeal, she was getting to the best part of her news when lights seemed to fill the kitchen just as Paige walked in.<br>"Whoa" Paige covered her eyes and standing before the three women was Grams and Patty. "My girls…" Patty whispered, her eyes filling up with tears as her one hand stretched out to just touch one cheek but Penny pulled her hand back, "Patty please…this is serious, no time for family reunions we need to protect the ones we have…" Her voice serious and firm, her face stern as she searched each of her granddaughters faces knowing whom each were as they visited regular.  
>"Piper, Phoebe and Paige, this is serious….please sit down" Penny addressed each of the women and pointed to the table.<p>

Piper exchanged a look of concern and yet bewilderment with her sisters as she slowly sunk into the chair next to Phoebe. Paige seemed to stand the longest until she was directed to the chair by her mother.  
>"You know there are alternative universes…you know this" Penny didn't want to go into details, she knew her granddaughters – the charmed ones, knew this and knew it in great detail, so she felt she could carry on. "Well…you…yourself are in danger!"<br>"Grams we ca-"Phoebe was interrupted.  
>"Let me finish…you're in danger in the other universe, you are only children there growing up with powers and also growing up together including Paige"<br>Paige took a deep breath in, things were way too complicated to understand especially when she had only just gotten out of bed.

Patty cut in ever so gently, "I-We need you to protect yourselves…here the danger of being found and killed is very unlikely, but that would mean the little girls would have to stay with you until the danger is sorted and gone" Silence built up like a wall. "There will be four in your guardianship"  
>"Grams will put a spell on the house, making it the same on the outside to others, but inside you can accommodate the little ones, magic school will take of them in the day and there will be no extra expenses…it's all sorted…all you have to do is agree" Her voice sounded shaky, she didn't really want to ask this of her girls but she knew in order to protect their future she would need them to take the job seriously.<p>

Phoebe spoke up first, "H-how old are we...them I mean" She said sounding not very convinced at the idea.  
>Patty smiled; she always knew Phoebe was the one ready to take on any adventure.<br>"Prue's 12 and protective as ever, Piper is 9 and already a good cook, Phoebe – you are 7 and ready for anything and Paige is 5 and mischievous as normal" Her voice wavered as she spoke, to leave her children as young as they are was going to be hard for her…she knew she would have to leave them soon as for in the alternate universes she didn't die until the girls were at least in their teens.

Piper gasped, hearing Prue's name made her heart give a little flutter, she missed her older sister more each day and now to find out she was going to see her at 12 years old was going to be hard, but she knew she had to do it.

"Ready my girls…ready to me your new chargers?" Penny asked, knowing that it was going to be interesting to see the two sets of charmed ones together.

The three women nodded in unison. This was going to be very interesting indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

As quickly as balls of white light appeared it were gone, leaving four little girls staring up at the adults. The oldest of the four stood there, her beautiful dark hair above her shoulders and her emerald green eyes sparkled with curiosity. Her lips were pulled into a smile when she saw her mother and grandmother, her cheeks flushed as she nodded to them to indicate she had her sisters with her and that they were safe. Little Prue's shoes shuffled as her red skirt danced around when she knelt down to tie one of the laces on a purple sneaker belonging to Little Phoebe. "Stay still" she whispered more firmly than she meant.  
>Little Phoebe sighed, the 7 year old was fed up of her older sister telling her what to do and not what to do, she wanted to become miss independent and show just how clever she was. She looked over to Little Piper and frowned when she saw her sister's stare as if to say, don't get into any fights now. Sticking out her tongue she pulled her foot away and mumbled a thank you before looking up at the three ladies, her eyes exploring each of their faces. She pushed back her plaits and gave a big beaming smile before pulling her hand away from Prue's and going over to the table, "Is that Pancakes?" Her confident voice broke the silence.<br>Before anyone could answer, the patter of little baseball shoes sounded and the youngest Halliwell ran right into Patty's arms. "Mommy!" Her small gentle voice whispered as she hid her face into her mother's shoulder. All you could see of Little Paige was her dark curls of hair poking out from a pink baby blanket she held tightly onto that had a P sewn in. Her little legs hung from Patty's waist, her stripy tights standing out against the dark colour of Patty's trousers and her denim slip rose gently as the child continued to hide.  
>Little Piper stood there, not happy about her little sister Phoebe who seemed like she was enjoying this very unusual trip way too much. Her long brunette hair fell down her back like a waterfall. Her dark eyes searched each woman and she quietly left Prue's side and went to her mothers, gently rubbing Paige's back as she tried helplessly not to get scared about the situation. <p>

Adult Piper looked at the girls whom stood before her, her eyes linked with Prue's and a smile came to her lips, she felt tears filling but she pushed them down. She looked just like how Piper had remembered but now was more beautiful in person than in a memory. "Prue" she whispered as she stopped herself from pulling the child into a hug. She bit back a gurgle of sorrow as she watched her help tie a shoe lace of Phoebes. The oldest Adult Halliwell hide a giggle when she saw that her baby sister Phoebe hadn't changed a bit and that she still seemed to cause trouble even when she just arrived somewhere. Looking at herself she followed the little girl until her eyes met with her mother's whom was holding baby Paige. Going gently toward her, she asked her mother softly "What do the girls know about this?"  
>Adult Phoebe had to laugh at herself as she watched her run over to the table to see the pancakes, feeling her own stomach rumbling, the adult lifted Little Phoebe onto the chair and whispered, "Pancakes coming up…just the way mum use- still does" she smiled as she cut the pancake into edible amounts and handed the fork to the little girl. Her eyes went over to Prue and she called the child over, "Want some pancakes sweetie?" her voice soft as she tried to coax Little Prue over to the table. Adult Phoebe looked up just as Patty as starting to explain…<p>

Patty exchanged a look with Penny and they both smiled, "Prue honey can you take Paige and Piper with you to have some pancakes?" She knelt down with the youngest and gently smoothed her hair behind her ear, "You have to be brave….promise mommy okay?" She placed a kiss on her cheek before giving Little Piper a hug, "You'll be okay I promise" She whispered as she watched Little Prue gently pull her two little sisters to the table, settling Paige onto her lap as she started to cut up the pancakes for Piper and herself.

Adult Paige hadn't moved, her eyes were fixed on the four little girls, she didn't know Prue but looking at her now was like looking at herself, both the same colour hair, both with similar features and with a small thought that you could see they were close a smile came to Paige's lips. To her she could see how if she had grown up with her sisters how she would have turned out and could see the bond between the four…the power of four…Paige turned to her mother.

Standing up Patty smiled, "They think you are aunts of theirs, that they are named after you…" she exchanged a glance with Phoebe knowing this was true with her, that she had named the adult after her favourite aunt. "The little ones know they will be here for a while and that you're in charge of them…that you have powers too and will protect them" She paused as she closed her eyes, her fingers went to her temples, "Its. It's happening mother…"  
>Penny went over to Patty and placed an arm around her, "it's time we go girls…you will know what to do…please…please look after yourselves" With that they vanished, leaving the adult charmed ones with their younger selves.<p>

Interrupting their thoughts, the doorbell rang and before the adults could react, Little Phoebe bounced off her chair and into the hallway shouting "I'll get the door".  
>They all looked at one another, how they were going to explain this…<p> 


End file.
